Beyond The Cover
by Merrifield2
Summary: When the school nerds turn into a famous band, but a year after go Back to school. How will the students react when the people they Made fun of come back and how they learn to look beyond the cover


_Two days ago_

_It was lunch at Goode High School, like any other day, but today Reyna one of the _

_popular girls __stood up with a megaphone in hand. " Hello Goode High, you are probably _

_wondering why __I am talking right now, well I would like to show you what I found in Piper _

_Mclean's __locker.". She was reading off of a piece of paper " Your girlfriend she upset, _

_going off__about that you said-". She didn't get to far because one of Pipers friends Thalia _

_ran up to __Reyna and snatched the paper out of her hand . Piper was silently crying at the _

_table they __called the nerd table. Once Thalia got the paper she ran to Piper and her other _

_two friends __Annabeth and Hazel ,they left Goode High School._

Present

Thalia's Pov

We just got off the plane in LA. Pipers dad is Tristan McLean one of the most famous

actors in the industry. He was taking us to see his stylist Pedro. Once we got there he

looked over all of us , he pointed at me then dragged me into his working space. " You

have a Rebel-Punk look and I want to bring it out.". First he set me in a salon chair to

work on my hair, he spiked it up and added electric blue highlights in my hair to match

my eyes. Next, it was makeup, he put concealer under my eyes and used a black eye

to line my eyes and a nude lip. Finally, it was clothes , for me he choose a black cropped

top that said SHUT UP on it in white with a pair of plum coloured shorts and all black

converse. Everyone was looking at me shocked then I looked in the mirror. I looked great.

Annabeth's Pov

Next he pointed at me and I followed him to his work space " You have a smart look and

let's make it a chic geek look." . He sat me down in a chair and worked on my hair , he

said it was a bit frizzy so he washed it a curled it like a princess's . Then it was time for

makeup, all he did was wash my face and to my surprise my acne was gone so all he

put on was concealer,mascara and red lipstick. Finally time for clothes , I have glasses so

he chose a new par for me they where black rimed glasses,white cropped top, overall

shorts and grey flats. Everyone said that I looked great and once I looked in the mirror,

I realized that they where right.

Hazel's Pov

Annabeth and Thalia looked amazing next Pedro pointed at me and led my to his office.

" You have a 40s school girl look going on and I love it ." First it was hair, so he washed

my hair and added gold highlights and gave me a special shampoo for my curly hair. Next

was makeup, he got rid of all her pimples on her nose and just added concealer under my

eyes and navy eyeliner . The last was clothes he put me in a red spaghetti strap knee

high dress, a denim jacket,nude heels and gold earrings to finish it off. When I walked out

everyone was staring at me. Once I looked in the mirror I can see why they where

staring at me. I looked good.

Piper's Pov

Finally he pointed at me and dragged me to his work space. " I have no idea what your

style is!" He yelled excitedly " And what exactly does that mean?" I asked . " That we

can make you your own." He replied. First, he put me in the salon chair and covered the

mirror. I shot a confused look at him and he said " I want it to be a surprise." After that

he put a blind fold on me. After hair it was makeup, because he didn't want me to see

the makeup he put white covers over all of them including the mirror and I could tell that

he was also working on my skin. Next was teeth, all the others didn't half to do this, but

my teeth had braces and a head wire. Lucky for me he called in a dentist to do it and

whiten my smile . Finally it was wardrobe, he had to again blind fold me and have a lady

help me get the clothes on and after about 20 mins of trying on clothes he finally found

the right outfit. When I was presenting I still had on the blind fold , but I could hear my

friends gasping. After that he said that I could take off the blind fold off. When I did the

mirror was right in front of me. .GODS I looked different, My choppy uneven hair

was now lush and long with chestnut,dirty blonde and deep brown highlights, my acne

and pimples where gone reviling gorgeous darker skin. For makeup all I had on was navy

eyeliner and you would think that I had on everything and red lipstick, but I had nothing

on just eyeliner. My clothes revealed a model like body and D cup breasts with a Ivory

tank top with a red kimono styled cardigan and a par of denim shorts. " Oh my gods you

look awesome." said Annabeth. " I have to say this is the best I have ever done and all

you girls got new wardrobes, courtesy of me." Said Pedro." Thank you Pedro, you have

done wonders." said my Father . After we left my dad told us that we had our first gig

and we asked where and he said " HD TV, I sent them your demo and they loved it."

Jason's Pov

"Annabeth Chase" called out

" Thalia Grace"

" Piper McLean"

" Hazel Levensque"

" Where are these girls?" Mr. Brunner asked. Then Luke came running in. " What is the

meaning-" was in the middle of the sentence " Turn to channel 7" he yelled.

wanting not to argue changed it to channel 7 just as the announcer said

" Introducing The 4 Muses " then four girls appeared on stage and then I realized after

a while that they where the same girls who stormed out of school two days ago, but they

looked different And as in different I mean pretty different.


End file.
